CUANDO EL AMOR LLEGO
by lisay ikari
Summary: Que pas cuando la unica que esta siendo engañada es Hermione y sus sentimientos realmente llegarán a ser correspondidos? Pero en ocasiones la familia y el qué dirán puede mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Mentiras **

Tenia miedo de lo que ahora vendría como era posible que después de tanto tiempo a el se le ocurriera decir la verdad de los años en hogwarts, como podía hacerle entender que ya no era prudente hablar. Mentimos tantos años de nuestra rivalidad cómo para que en este preciso momento a el se le ocurriera por fin conocerlo. El tintineo de mis zapatillas chocar contra el piso marmolado hacían un eco sonoro en el vestíbulo de aquel hotel, como todos los viernes acudía a esos encuentros furtivos. Realmente ya no sabia si era por mi hijo o por que esperaba poder verlo y estar con el. Quien lo diría que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en esos años en aquel colegio seguiríamos estando de alguna manera unidos, mi esposo no sabia de estos encuentros con aquel hombre; Después de todo lo que había hecho por mi hijo y sobre todo por ser tan estúpida dejandome llevar por aquel rubio. Camine con determinación hasta la recepción, la misma chica de cabello negro me mostraba una sonrisa de amabilidad.

.- Buenas tardes señorita Granger, el señor malfoy la espera en la suite presidencial.

.- Gracias señorita. Conteste amablemente para comenzar a caminar rumbo al elevador. Cómo siempre le gustaba presumir su dinero. Era de esperarse que incluso en el mundo muggle seria tan bien recibido si su cartera estaba llena. En los últimos dos años habíamos decidido que lo mejor seria vernos en un hotel del mundo normal por que nuestros rostros eran demasiado conocidos como para hacer un escándalo en la comunidad mágica. Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que en un minuto ya me encontraba en la puerta de la suite. Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse desenfrenada mente y el mundo no importaba ya. Solo el instante de estar con el atractivo rubio.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un apuesto y atractivo hombre de piel blanca, me miraba con deseo; una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su rostro haciendo que mis mejillas se enrojecieran.

.- hola sangre sucia! Me saluda el.

.- jum! Que cortes de tu parte. Exclame yo con enojo al mismo tiempo que lo apartaba de la puerta introduciendome en la habitación.

.- Bebé sabes que estoy jugando. Me alcanzaba mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

.- Sabes que me molesta que me hables de esa manera, te he dicho que si quieres que terminemos lo hacemos y ya. Me soltaba de su agarre.

.- Me encanta cuando te pones ruda! Sonreía el rubio.

.- Estoy hablando en serio draco, aparte ya no encuentro motivos para salir de casa y Ron estuvo apunto de darse cuenta de que no vengo precisamente a ver a mis padres.

.- Esa comadreja me tiene sin cuidado...mmm... es más... quiero que tu y el pequeño Ethan se vengan a vivir conmigo.

. - ACAS ESTOS locura! Exclama con enojo.

.- No era lo que deseabas desde el principio? Le daré mi apellido al chico tu serás mi esposa y todos felices. Decía desde el pequeño mini bar.

.- Ya es algo tarde para eso Malfoy!

.-Ahora tengo un esposo una familia y no dejaré que arruines la imagen de Ron, para Ethan su único padre es el. No sabe que existes y si lo que quieres es el dinero que me haz dado, todo lo tengo en una cuenta a nombre de el niño.

. - Hermione yo no ..

.- Tu no que draco, apesar de tener el dinero que tienes en ese entonces te rogué que me apoyaras, que construye ramos una vida juntos y en lugar de eso termine siendo tu amante por unas migajas de tu cariño, será mejor que me vaya. No me siento bien como para estar contigo hoy.

Solamente sentí como la mirada del rubio me siguió hasta la salida y cuando cerré la puerta unas lágrimas se desbordaron por mi rostro al no saber en que situación tan bochornosa me había metido, si Ron llegará a enterarse que he seguido en contacto con Draco jamás me lo perdonaría y mi pobre hijo que pensaría de su madre...

Me acomode el vestido y limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro acto seguido desaparecí del lugar.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a un pelirrojo que sonreía felizmente por lo anterior visto. Al devolver la mirada a la habitación draco jugaba alegremente con un niño castaño de tres años.

Después de tanto tiempo regreso a escribir estas historias espero les gusten y déjenme i comentario.


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**¿Quien engaña a quien?**

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse llamaba la atención de aquel rubio, el silencio era una de las cosas que podían provocar que Ron sintiera cierta incomodidad.

.- Cuanto tiempo más piensas ocultarle las cosas a Granger? Por fin rompía el silencio el rubio mientras le acomodada el cabello a un pequeño castaño que jugaba con sus llaves.

.- Y que sugieres que le diga? Mi amor desde un principio Draco me pidió ayuda para ver a su hijo y también se que haz tenido sexo con el?

.- Eso seria tan bueno... pero jamás llegamos a tanto te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, jamás me he vuelto a acostar con ella, quizás unos cuantos besos como cualquier persona jajajjaa pero es todo. Sonreía el rubio.

.-No quiero detalles de sus encuentros, si accedí a esto es por que quiero que el niño tenga posibilidades no que fornicar ias con mi esposa cada que pudieras.

.- Comadreja! Sabes perfectamente que cuando se descubra esto ella quizás sea viuda por que te matará, a negará cualquier contacto con mi hijo y ninguno de los dos quiere perder.

.- y aun sigues preguntando por que no le digo la verdad? Mencionaba irónicamente el chico mientras se sentaba en el sofa.

.- Pero... tu y yo sabemos que mi relación con ella sólo tiene seis meses, más nuestro secreto tiene tres años.

.- Malfoy a que punto quieres llegar ahora? Tus estúpidas suposiciones hacen que me duele la cabeza y lo peor del caso es que terminas de algún modo convenciendo me. Ya exclamaba con molestia el pelirrojo.

.- Necesito checar unos pendientes en el ministerio te molestaría quedarte con el chico o le digo a giny que lo cuide?

.-Esta bien me quedare con el.. pero que excusa le dirás a Hermione?

.-Le diré que Harry se lo llevó en lo que yo entre al ministerio, regreso en una hora y media.

.-Saludame a Potter.

.-Claro! Te veré en un rato. El chico desapareció dejando al rubio con su primogénito.

El día no podía ser menos estresante, había decidió irme a casa de mis padres a refugiarme con mi soledad. Últimamente me había estado peleando con Draco por cualquier cosa y lo peor del caso era que se suponía que estaba en una conferencia y por mismo no podía regresar a mi casa, seguramente Ron había decidido llevar al pequeño Ethan con giny cómo era de esperarse. Termine estando en mi habitación de soltera era bastante relajante tener un momento para pensar en mi penosa situación, la ventaja era que la casa estaba sola y nadie me molestaría mis padres se habían ido de crucero durante seis meses; seis meses el mismo tiempo que llevaba estando con Draco Malfoy. Relativamente no era un tiempo en el cual habíamos tenido relaciones, tan solo habían sido unos besos. La primera vez que paso nuestro encuentro fue algo oportuno o quizás inesperado lo recordaba tan bien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FLAHS BACK**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La lluvia caía con mucha intensidad me sentía sumida en irrealidad la pelea con mi esposo había sido una catástrofe total. Reclamarle por proponerme el divorcio O quizás de alguna manera estaba buscando una salida para salir de mi propio tormento?... mis rulos se habían deshecho por el aguaA que me escurria cómo espagueti, caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo y aunque las personas miraban mi deplorable estado nadie me ofrecía ayuda. De repente un hombre se acercó a mi cubriendome de la lluvia con su sombrilla y cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que era Draco Malfoy! Acto seguido me desmaye en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté estaba en una radiante alcoba de algún hotel, llevaba puesto un camisón de seda rosa. Reaccione al instante lo que había ocurrido el ver a aquel hombre me había olvidado por completo de mi situación actual, revise la habitación y no encontré rastro de aquel rubio, pero en ese instante la puerta del baño se abría dejando ver aun hombre bastante atractivo. Los años por Draco Malfoy no habían pasado en valde su sensual porte y su atractivo cuerpo atlético me hicieron desviar mi vista hacia su cuadriculado abdomen.

.- disculpa tome una ducha en lo que despertabas. Me saco pensamientos mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla.

Se veía extremadamente atractivo que diablos estaba pasando por mi cabeza era una absoluta y radiante ilusión. Se acerco sigilosamente a la cama sin decir nada se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se acercó a tan sólo unos milímetros de mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos por inercia sentía su respiración cerca de la mía...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~\\\~\~\~\\\~** FIN FLAHS BACK~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~~•~•~••~•~•~•**

Y Nuevamente pensaba en ese embarazoso encuentro abrí los ojos sin pensarlo si quiera y decidí bajar a la cocina a tomar un bocadillo había sido un día algo frustran te. Después de hacer un rápido sándwich de jamón y queso me senté en la barra; Sirviendome un vaso de le che. Cuando iba a dar el primer mordisco mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

.- si diga!

.- Señorita Granger tengo que mencionar que conforme los acontecimientos presentados veo que usted está engañando a su esposo y si usted no quiere que el se entere dígale al señor malfoy qur estaremos dispuestos a obtener una cantidad considerable por nuestro silencio. Mis labios se tensaron en ese momento que podría decir solo un chantajista me faltaba como era posible esa situación

.- Quien habla? Pregunte alarmada.

.- Señorita Granger creo que las revistas nos darían un poco más de credibilidad no por mi nombre, si no por la información que tengo. Al les encantaría saber que los amigos de Harry Potter están viviendo una situación de infidelidad.

.- Cuanto quieres? Conteste firmemente.

.- En realidad quiero que usted y el señor malfoy hagan algo por mi. Mañana le estare llamando para que se encuentre con el en el hotel de siempre yo sabre cuando estén juntos bonita tarde.

El sonido que la llamada había finalizado me al armaba no podía salir peor mi situación, una humillación pública seria algo que de bastaría la reputación de los weasley. Sobre todo cuando se enteraran que el pequeño Ethan era un malfoy no uno de ellos.. por dios como es que esto había llegado a tanto necesitaba ver a draco cuanto antes. Mire mi reloj y ya eran las siete de la noche que rápido había pasado el tiempo, decidí simplemente mandar un mensaje de texto a un celular que yo misma le sugerí que comprará esperaba que nos pudiéramos ver mañana para comentarle esta situación.

-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-/-*-/-/-/-/*-*-/-/-*-**-*-/-*-*-/-*-/-/-/-/-*/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-*/-/

Yo se que este capítulo fue corto pero no ando tan inspirada así que espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Amores del pasado

Lo mas difícil de la situación había sido el hecho que el rubio no hizo el menor esfuerzo por comunicarse con ella, los nervios la estaban matando y apesar de tratar de pensar como es que alguien se hubiera enterado de esos encuentros no lograba entenderlo. Habían sido lo suficientemente precavidos para que nadie se percatara que mantenían una relación, que tipo de relación ni si quiera lo entendía por qué en esos meses sólo fueron más que calurosos encuentros que no llegaban a más que besos y caricias por encima de la ropa.

.- hermione me escuchaste lo que te dije? Exclamaba la pelirroja.

.-disculpame giny la verdad es que no me siento bien.

.-estas un poco pálida, no será que quizás Ethan tendrás un hermanito.

.-CLARO QUE NO! Hemos sido precavidos en ese aspecto, sólo es un dolor de cabeza; te molestaría arreglar este asunto de los elfos?

.-Descuida me las arreglaré sola, sin embargo consideró que sería bueno que fueras al médico. Ya exclamaba con preocupación la mas pequeña de los weasley.

La castañas sólo le sonrió para después tomar su saco y bolsa, dejando completamente desconcertada a su cuñada.

.-Estupido malfoy, acaso no piensas comunicarte conmigo... decía para si misma la castaña mientras caminaba a una de las chimeneas para poder trasportarse.

Quizás lo que la tenía más nerviosa era que en cualquier momento su juego con malfoy terminaria, aún sentía esa sensación que sólo ese rubio le provocaba y que con ron jamás llegó a sentir, tenía miedo de que su perfecta vida ante el mundo mágico se terminará. Como podía ser tan egoista con ron, cuando es que se había convertido en esa clase de persona.

Su celular la saco momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.

.-ya era hora! Exclamaba molesta.

.-amor llevaré a Ethan con mis padres puesto voy a ir con harry a San mungo a investigar a una persona.

.-ron... yo...

.-estas bien?

.-si todo bien, estoy en el Ministerio te veré más tarde cariño.

Debo ser una de las personas más feas y mentirosas de este planeta. La chica guardo el móvil y siguió su camino.

Un flamante rubio llegaba a su departamento como de costumbre derrochando su prevención a todo lo que daba.

.-señor malfoy que bueno que llega, desde hace dos horas una bella señorita lo espera.

.-Una señorita? No tenía conocimiento que vería a alguien en mi apartamento.

.-Como es de esperarse de ti draco. Exclamaba una eshuberante pelirroja atrás de el.

Este se volteó inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de aquella hermosa mujer.

.-Samhers? Que haces aquí? El tono de voz del rubio se había alterado de pronto.

.-Pense que te daría gusto el saber de mi, pero al parecer soy muy inoportuna.

.-Cuando fue que regresaste?

.-A mi parecer no es el mejor lugar para charlar no lo crees? Señalaba al atento recepcionista.

.-mmmm supongo que tienes razon, subamos a mi apartamento. Como todoo un caballero acomodo su brazo para que la pelirroja lo tomara y así comenzarán a dirigirse al elevador.

Lo más curioso es que la escena la había visto una castaña que ahora derramaba lagrimas por reconocer aquella mujer.

.-hermione Granger como pudiste pensar que en verdad Draco te amaba... se decía así misma la castaña.

.-siempre admire tu buen gusto malfoy, tu casa es prueba de eso. Sonreía seductoramente la chica.

.-Dime por que regresaste Ela?

.-No creas que regrese por ti, tanto los demás protectores como tú serán contactados, pero haay algo maas curioso de lo que no me había percatado.

.-Habla de una vez quieres?

.- El primer heredero de los protectores principales está en peligro.

.-Si es el hijo de potter no se que haces aquí. Bufaba el mientras tomaba una copa de wisky.

.-Acaso eres estupido draco? Quien eres y en quien te convertiste, acaso crees que no lo iba a saber que sería un secreto? Me refiero a Ethan tu hijo y el de Granger.

El rubio casi escupió el wisky al escuchar lo que la pelirroja decía.

En un instante este le sujetaba el cuello a su acompañante.

.-no te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi hijo me escuchaste!

En un pestaña de ojos draco salia disparado por los aires.

.-Se más cortez conmigo quieres me molesta tener que usar mis poderes para dañarte, draco querido hw venido a prevenirte Pero si lo deseas mejor haré una reunión con loss demás protectores y asunto arreglado.

La mujer tomaba su bolsa de mano y se dirigía rumbo a la puerta cuando el agarre por la espalda la detenía.

.-Porfavor Ela no te vayas...

.-Draco no creo que a hermione le guste la idea de como estamos ahora.

.-Desde que desapareciste con las otras yo no he dejado de pensar en ti.

.-Lo siento malfoy elegiste a hermione y yo lo respete si las cosas no salieron bien después no es mi asunto. La chica se safaba de su agarre.

.-Porque demonios teniaas que irte asi, mi hbijo es lo único que tengo. Pero ella lo prefirió a él inclusive se casó con esa estúpida comadreja! Quedaré está noche conmigo por favor.

.-Draco tienes que saber algo, sin embargo no es el momento aun y por ahora debemos reunir a los demas, será mejor que me vaya si.

El nuevamente la volvía a sujetar por laa espalda fuertemente.

.-por favor...

La chica se volteó y le dio un beso al rubio cuando se despegaron la vista comenzó a nublarsele a el.

.-lo siento draco.. laa imagen de la pelirroja fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse


	4. Chapter 4 Labios carmin

**Capítulo 4**

**Labios rojo carmín **

En ocasiones las cosas terminaban siendo una mentira y podría decir que muy en el fondo tenía la Satisfacción de decir que no del todo me molestaba que ese rubio con viviera con nuestro hijo, había sido como uno de sus tíos más; a pesar de que en realidad era su padre nuevamente Hermione había dicho una excusa cualquiera para poder salir de la casa y seguramente acudiría a verlo a el. A ciencia cierta no sabía que era lo peor del caso, si solo aparentar que yo sabía que nuestro matrimonio había sido una farsa desde un inicio o solo en mi mundo de falsedad era mas fácil asimilar que lo aceptaba por que ese niño me había ganado completo el corazón a pesar de todo. El teléfono sonando me había sacado de repente de mis pensamientos, un numero privado… quizás el estúpido de draco malfoy quería ver al niño, pero tenia demasiadas cosas por hacer como para ahora cumplirle su capricho.

.-Ahora no tengo tiempo Malfoy!

.-No soy Draco rony, ni si quiera me dejaste hablar primero. Contestaba tristemente la joven.

.-Mir? Eres tu?...

.-Claro que soy yo tontuelo, puedo verte?

.-Por supuesto dime donde?

.-Te veo en 15 min en el caldero chorreante te parece?

.-Ahí estare.

No podía creer que esa morena regresara a su vida, nunca había engañado a Hermione pero tampoco es que lo estuviera pensando o si? Pero es que esa morena hizo muchas cosas que me dearon pensando siempre en que quizás con ella podía haber sido feliz si es que aquellos no se hubieran marchado. Mi corazón latia a mi por horas y por que no decirlo estaba completamente desconcertado, la volveria a ver, la única que me había hecho sentirme querido.

.-Ron! Apresurate tenemos que ir a lidiar con el problema de San Mungo.

.-Harry! Mir regreso! La volveré a ver!

.-Ron deja de jugar conmigo, ella se fue junto con los opalos, es imposible.

.-No Harry ella me dijo que la viera en 15 min. Y después de tantos años quiero verla saber por que se fue por que me dejo! Ya el tono del pelirrojo era mas desesperado.

.-Si lo que dices es verdad ron, crees que Eri..

.-No lo se Harry, pero lo voy a averiguar, tenemos que ir.

.-Las cosas se están complicando ron, considero que debes ir solo.

.-Señor Potter como siempre usted quedando en segundo lugar, no es novedad de usted.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver a la chica pelirroja parada delante de ellos.

.-ELA… Ambos hombres decían al mismo tiempo.

.-ELA! Se despertaba alterado el rubio. EL rubio se tocaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Como era posible que sus sueños ahora se convirtieran tan reales, tenia incluso que involucrar a su hijo para poder sentir la satisfacción de volver a ver a esa mujer, decidio dirigirse a su mini bar y tomarse una copa de wisky.

.-Deberias considerar dejar de beber Draco.

.-Que quieres Granger? Según se hoy no te cite para nada.

.-No soy tu estúpido juguete Malfoy, cuando pensabas decirme que Ela Samhers regreso!

Draco se detuvo al escuchar lo que la castaña le decía, entonces no había sido uno mas de sus sueños. Esa mujer realmente había regresado y su hijo estaría en peligro por el regreso de Ela, todo lo que había pasado esa tarde era real.

.-Por que diablos no me respondes Malfoy! La castaña ya se había acercado para girarlo y que la mirara a los ojos. Tranquilamente el rubio dio un sorbo a su trago, mientras pasaba de largo a la castaña.

.-Hoy cuando llegue me estaba esperando en la recepción, ni si quiera tenia conocimiento que tu ya lo sabias.

.-A que vino?

.-No creo que eso te interese mucho, soy un hombre libre y puedo regresar con ella si me lo propongo o lo decido.

.-Y nosotros…

.-Por favor Hermione, NOSOTROS! Hablas enserio? Despues de cuantos años te das cuenta que hay un nosotros, cuando yo opte por ser tu amante a medias. Cuando ni siquiera haz tenido la valentía de decirme que Ethan es mi hijo, que te sigues ocultando atrás de esa fachatez de ser una persona intachable cuando en realidad eres una completa menti…. El eco de la cachetada que la castaña le daba a draco hacia un eco seco en la habitación.

.-Como te atreves a decirme eso, cuando tu no tuviste el valor e aceptar que solo me utilizaste cuando Ela se fue de tu vida. Y si Ethan es tu hijo pero es mas hijo de Ron que tuyo, al menos el si me tomo enserio. La chica ya tomaba su bolsa y se dirigía a la salida.

.-Y tu Granger, tomas a esa comadreja enserio?

.-Tan enserio que esta vez será padre de un hijo que el engendro. Termino de decir la chica para después salir del departamento.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°||Flahs Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Por favor Ela no te vayas no me dejes. Las suplicas del rubio se ecuchaban sinceramente.

.-Draco no insistas, nuestro trabajo aquí acabo y tu tienes que arreglar las cosas con Hermione, vendrán grandes cosas para ambos.

El rubio acariciaba con su dedo pulgar los labios de aquella mujer, ese color rojo carmín lo habían hecho enloquecer, desde el dia que la había conocido su singular labial fue una de las cosas que mas le había llamado la atención de esa mujer, aunque su prepotencia hubieran realizado que al principio la odiara por ridiculizarlo enfrente del señor tenebroso y hoy el simplemente se encontraba rogándole a una persona para que no se fuera de su vida.

.-Este será mi ultimo regalo Draco.

La pelirroja había besado al joven cuando el abrió los ojos lo ultimo que podía haber visto habían sido esos preciosos y carnosos labios color carmín.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin Flahs Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nuevamente esa pelirroja le había hecho lo mismo y para colmo ahora se había pasado con Hermione, como era posible que esa mujer moviera y cambiara tanto su estado de animo, no era posible que su tranquilidad mente y corazón e alteraran tanto por esa mujer. La puerta de su apartmento nuevamente sonaba.

.-Y ahora quien diablos es? Se decía el ruio con enojo mientras caminaba con pesadez a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

.-Oh! draco quita esa cara, a caso no te da gusto verme?

.-Que haces aquí Diel, Ya vez cariño y tu que querías que hiciéramos la reunión aquí, pero en fin pasemos. El castaño hacia aun lado al rubio, mientras Ron, Harry, una morena, una chica pálida y la misma Ela entraban al departamento del ex slitherin. Su perfume de Ela hizo rabiar al rubio.

.-Que les pasa a todos usedes por que creen que pueden entrar a mi casa como si nada?

.-Relajate malfoy, como si nunca hubiéramos hecho esto.

.-Tu cállate comadreja!

.-Te volviste a pelear con Hermione a caso? La pregunta de ron hizo que todos se callaran de repente al escuchar la puerta abrirse de un golpe.

.-Draco se llevaron a Ethan! Se lo llevaron! Gritaba la cataña para después desmayarse al ver la imagen de todos los presentes.


End file.
